My Hope
by Agent Skye Of Shield
Summary: Peter hold Gwen as she slowly slipps away. HIS gwen, HIS hope... and she's dying. how far would you go to save a loved one?
1. Falling

**thanks so much for reading this! This chapter is dedicated to PeterParker17. Thanks a ton!**

Peter's POV

_falling,falling. _The last thing I saw was Gwen. _MY Gwen. MY hope. My Gwen..._

"Gwen!" I screamed as she fell, sobbing. "Please, Gwen." I reached out and shot a web at her stomach. _stay, Gwen, stay._

The web caught Gwen by the square of her chest. "Gwen!" I scream as I jump down and cradle her body in my hands. _no, Gwen, no...be my hope...WAKE UP GWEN! Please..._

"Gwen?" I shook her body lightly. Nothing. "Gwen? Please, Gwen, PLEASE!" I shook harder. When's body just shook like a rag doll. "Hold on Gwen...Please. I love you Gwen." Out of instincts, my hand reached up to brush hair out of her face.

_ My Gwen, my baby. My hope..._. "No, Gwen, NO! Please, baby, don't..."

_gone, she's gone. I love you Gwendolyn Stacy, I love you... don't forget that, I will always love you..._


	2. My Hope

**Chapter 2! Whooo! I dedicate this chappie to... Agent Jemma! Thank you soo much for being there for me. Your a hero.**

Peter's POV

_Hold on, Gwen. _I placed a rose on Gwen's decaying grave. _hold on..._

"I love you Gwen... Please, please, please don't forget that, ok? I love you." Brushing some dirt of of Gwen's stone, hot tears spilled down my cheeks. "WHY!?" I screamed at the clouds, kicking a weed that sent dirt flying. "Gwen, Please, Gwen..."

Gwen's POV

I lay on the fresh clouds of heaven, pawing at the air. _ I'm here peter, I'm here...it's ok. _"Peter..." I so desperately wanted to hold him, to sooth his tears. _ it's ok, Peter... I'm here now. It's ok..._. I hated to see Peter's body, racking with sobs. But still, I cried for him, I begged on hell for him...

Peter's POV

"Peter?" I heard the soft, low voice of my aunt. "Aunt may..." I reached my hands out to her frail body. Aunt may gathered me in her arms, soothing me like I was a child.

"Shhh... Peter, it's ok...it's all ok." Aunt may soothed.

"S-she.. I- I kil-... Aunt may, I.. I never got to say goodbye..." I cried into my aunt's lavender smelling hair.

"I know, pete, I know... s-she's in a better place now.." Aunt may's voice wavers as she lead me home.

She helped me into my PJ's and tucked me into bed. After she left, my cat Marty crawled onto my pillow.

"I know you miss her, Marty. Sh-she loved you. She loved-..." I started to cry again, reaching out blindly for my Gwen.

_ goodbye, Gwen. I love you. I love..._

**I'm sorry for such a short chappie! I started to sob and had to stop...**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Heaven & Life

**And...Chapter 3! This chapter is dedicated to the One and Only Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers! **

Gwen's POV

"Dad..." I wwhispered as I walked up to my father's shadowy figure. "Daddy?" I asked. He turned around and pulled me in an embrace. "Gwen! I..I missed you, sweetheart."

I felt a not form in my stomach as I started to bawl into my father's shoulder. "H-he saved me, dad, he...Peter Parker saved me.. and I never said goodbye..."

_goodbye, Peter... stay strong, spider. I love you, I love you..._

Peter's POV

I approached Harry's cell and gave him a sad smile. "You killed her Osborne. YOU killed her!" I raised my voice and laughed. _ where are you Gwen... I need you. I can't go on with out you...where are you?_

Harry smirked, unfazed. "Good to see you to, Peter."

"You. Murdered. Her..." I muttered, zoning out the world. He doesn't care, he doesn't care...

"Peter..." a fimiliar voice tuned into my head. _ Gwen._. "Gwen? Gwen?" I thrashed around, reaching for the comfort I knew wasn't there. _oh, Gwen..I miss you, I need you. I... I love you.._.

"Peter!" Harry Osborne's voice brought me back to the present. "You...you! Go!" Harry waved his hand and motioned me to go. The last thing I saw was her face. Gwen's face...


	4. dreams

**hey there! My newest and hopefully last chappie! (Not that I don't hate this book.. it's just sad.) Aaaand.. this chapter is dedicated to... AGENT MARYMARGRET SKIZ! Your an amazing soul, marymargret.**

Peter's POV

_Gwen. She's there. And all that separates us is a piece of clear, delicate, glass._ I place my hand on the glass, my body stringent to yours. "Gwen!" I screamed, clawing the glass.

"Peter..." Your body seemed to float, no shadow casting behind. And then you fall.

"Gwen!" I wake up, thrashing and drowning in my own tears and sweat. _I was so close, Gwen... I miss you._

. "Peter?" Aunt may opened my door, a crease of worry spread across her face.

"I'm ok, aunt may. Just a bad dream." But what I didn't tell her, was that is seemed so real. _you seemed so real..._

Gwen's POV

_he was so close..._ my hands scratched at my pillow as I screamed myself to wake. Peter...he was there, in my dream._ he looked so real..._

standing up, I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked so pale, so fragile. I looked like a China doll who just lost her owner.

_ you stood there, in my lawn, holding flowers. "God, Gwen, you look so fragile.. like a China doll." You had said. _ the last thing I saw was black.

"Hello?" I screamed, staring into the darkness. "Gwen? Gwen, is that you?" _ Peter. _ I ran towards Peter's reassuring voice. "Peter?" I yelled, and ran into a figure. Only it wasn't Peter.

"W-what do you want with me?!" I asked the figure.

"Me? Oh, darling, I just want revenge..." the guy laughed an evil laugh and pulled out a knife... and held it up to his neck.

"Whaaa..." I whispered. Then the scenery changed. I was in a glass box, placed in front of Peter. _Peter... _

Tears were spilling down his face as he held a knife up to his throat. "I'm coming, Gwen. I'm coming..."

I screamed as blood splattered on the glass.


	5. Glass Box

**So much for the last chapter... oh well. The more the merrier. This little chappie is dedicated to: **

**Emma stone and ance garfield! They star as Peter Parker and Gwen stacy in the new movie the amazing Spider-Man 2!**

Gwen's POV

I woke up, sobbing. _it seemed so real... _I looked around. I was back, back home. Back to Peter...

_Peter. My star, my light. My Peter..._

I was about to drift into a now dream when a knock at the window made me jump. _Peter..._

I opened the window and watched Peter as he made his way in my room. "Gwen..." he said as he embraced me. "I- I thought you were-" he sobbed into my shoulder and rubbed my back.

_ We were home._


	6. Home

**hey hey! This last chappie is a short song that filled my head as a wrote this book. This chappie is dedicated to everyone who made this** place** my home. **

_**Home, by Phillip Phillips. **_

_Hold on 're me as we go, as we roll down this unfamiliar road. And all this way,_

_You string us along just know your not alone, I'm gonna make this place your home._

Gwen and I sat on top of the oscorp building, gwen sleeping soundly on my lap. This moment, I though, should be forever.

_Dont pay no mint to the daemons, they fill you with fear. The troupe it might drag you down, if you get lost you can always be found._

_ Just know your not alone, I'm gonna make this place your home._

I ran my fingers through Gwen's hair, not taking eyes of her sleeping face. She look so beautiful, so peaceful. I wanted this moment to last forever.

_. Just know your not alone, I'm gonna make this place your home._

And for awhile, we were infinite.

**hey there! Hope you enjoyed! R&R! Also, if you want me to write a story about something in specific, or about someone, just private message me or tell me In Your review. Thanks so much to everyone!**


	7. letter from author

**dear reader,**

**I need some help with this. Should I write a fanfic about...**

**A. Peter singing in the shower**

**B. Finish my fanfic 'my life as an agent's**

**C. Your choice (tell me in a review**

**Or D. All of the above! **

**Thanks for your time!-**

**Agent Skye of SHIELD**


End file.
